Putting the Pieces Together
by DeltaG
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Recounting the entire zombies story-line. Easter eggs may be explained in this, to those who have no idea what they are. Will most likely be out of order, or explained as different chapters. Some scenes may be put in just to be able to link one part of the story to another. Rated T for slight language, gore, and violence.
1. Test 155

_Der Riese_

_Teleportation Testing_

_One week after the walnut teleportation/Dec. 1939_

_1251/ 12:51 P.M._

"Schuter, vould you get ve more of ze 115?" Richtofen asked his fellow scientist, busy with fixing the mainframe of the teleporter for there next experiment.

"Doctor, how much would suffice?" Schuter's voice came from around the corner where they kept their supply of the element 115, otherwise known as Ununpentium.

"Tventy grams, if you vould." Richtofen replied, his right hand moving to the control panel of the teleporter. He punched in the exact coordinates of where they wanted their test object to go, and with maxis breathing down his neck after informing him about the walnut, he could not afford a mistake, or risk being eliminated from their 'team' of scientists, working to improve the lives of humanity... Though Richtofen had different ideas.

"Here you are, Doctor." Schuter's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Shall I log ze test?"

"Yes, Schuter, and lock ze doors if you vould, ve do not vant zat child Samantha interrupting us."

Schuter went to grab his log book, and then went to the door, a small female child and what appeared to be her dog, her belly swelled with pregnancy.

"Child I am afraid you vill have to leave us." Schuter said, attempting to take the girl's hand.

"Daddy told me to come watch the test this time, to make sure you don't get sidetracked." The girl replied, pulling away from Schuter, a teddy bear in her other arm flinging as she ran over to where Richtofen was finishing putting in the codes.

"Schuter, I thought I told you to lock ze door!" Richtofen yelled as he noticed the child coming towards him.

"Her father says she is to vatch ze test, Doctor." Schuter replied, his head down, facing into his log book.

"Damn you, Maxis!" Richtofen screamed to the heavens, and then clutched his head his both of his hands, leaning on the control panel.

"Samantha, if you vould, please go and sit over zer." Richtofen took a hand off of his head and pointed to the chair placed next to Schuter, where the other scientist would view the test.

"Daddy said to see as best as possible, so where you are, I am." Samantha replied, not moving at all.

"Please, child, listen to me for vonce." Richtofen asked, keeping his temper. He swore that he felt like striking the little girl sometimes, but he knew Maxis would bring his wrath down on him, possibly even killing him in rage.

The dog chose that moment to bark, curling up next to his feet, and Samantha sat down, petting her.

"Where Fluffy is, I am as well." She said. Of course, the girl loved that dog, nearly as much as that ridiculous teddy bear she carried around with her everywhere.

"Samanatha, I vill ask you nicely vone more time to pick up zat animal and sit vith Doctor , keep zat animal quiet." Richtofen said, knowing he would get the same answer.

"No." The girl replied.

"Vine, but your father vill know you put yourself at risk like I do, risking becoming blind every time Dr. Schuter and I run a test." Richtofen said, nodding at Doctor Schuter, who turned on the recorder.

"December 20th, nineteen hundred thirty-nine. Test 155." Richtofen said, preparing to initiate the test.

"Vhat test subject do ve have today, Dr. Schuter?" Richtofen asked.

"Ve have an apple, weighing in at tventy grams, Doctor Richtofen." Schuter said, standing up and holding up the fruit he had been holding inside his coat pocket, the fruit gleaming red in the light.

"By our calculations, the element 115 shall be used up entirely in zis experiment, and ze apple vill teleport a distance of tventy feet." Schuter continued, placing the apple inside the teleporter.

"Initiating teleportation." Richtofen said, sliding a button forward, and pressing the large red button next to it.

The teleporter began glowing, the large receptor on the top of it crackling with electricity, looking like lightning. A shield of electricity popping up in front of it, keeping anyone and anything that would attempt to seize the object inside out. The receptor on top suddenly lit up, a bolt of electricity striking the apple, which under the law of nature should have, at the very least, been charred black or lit on fire. Instead it was gone, as if it had never been there before, the teleporter silent, the electric shield down, and the receptor inactive.

Richtofen looked over at the receiving pad, the apple gleaming in the light, as if it had been sitting there from the start.

This time he was less excited, having been surprised when the walnut had teleported, but their other three tests had proved unsuccessful, being other items of food, usually nuts or fruit like this.

"Test successful, ze apple has been moved tventy feet, onto ze receiving platform, entirely intact." Richtofen said, motioning for Schuter to turn the recording off.

Schuter while this had been going on, had been logging it in writing as well. He shut the recorder off, and closed the log book, placing it back in the filing cabinet for the next time they initiated the test.

"Vell, Samantha, vas zat good enough for your father?" Richtofen asked the little girl who had been watching, uninterested.

"Yes, yes, I'll go report to him." Samantha said, standing up and running out of the door, forgetting to close the door behind her.

Richtofen strode over and shut it, sighing with his head in his gloved hands.

"Zat child vas created to annoy me, Schuter." He remarked.

"Ze child is just here because Maxis has novhere else to take her, Edvard." Schuter replied, resetting the control panel for the teleporter, as to not waste power.

"But zat child is alvays in ze vay, and zat beastly animal of hers! It is going to have puppies, mein God!" Richtofen nearly yelled, sitting down in the nearby chair.

"Doctor, ze pregnancy of zat animal could provide us vith ze vone thing that may please Maxis." Schuter said, an idea popping into his head.

"Oh," Richtofen looked up at the other scientist, slightly hoping his idea was one that would not work, "vhat vould zat be, Schuter?"

"A living test subject, for ze teleporter."

Richtofen realized the man was right, but Maxis would never allow it. Anything his little girl loved, he did, only to make her happy, and that dog would certainly have puppies soon, and Samantha would want to keep them as much as her beloved Fluffy.

"You forget zat Maxis vould never allow us to use ze offspring of his daughter's favorite animal as a test subject, Schuter." He replied after thinking it over.

"But Maxis all ready said he vasn't sure he vould keep ze puppies, so he may let us test vone." Schuter replied, moving to leave.

That surprised Richtofen, and he only came out of his surprised state when the door left unpropped by Schuter slamme dshut, leaving Richtofen in the testing chamber alone.

_Dt. Maxis Office_

_Immediately after Test 155._

"So, Samnatha, ze apple teleported?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, daddy, it stayed in one piece, just like Richtofen said it would." Samantha replied.

"All right, Sam, you go along and play vit your dog vhile daddy tends to his vork, okay?" He asked, reaching to pat the child on the head.

"Okay." She replied, standing up and nudging Fluffy, who followed her out the door.

"Mein God, I told Richtofen he vas only to continue vith live subjects if he vas to reach zis test..." He rubbed his eyes, looking at the paperwork on his desk.

On top was a recording and the logging from test 155, provided by Schuter after he had remembered to drop it off for confirmation in Maxis' office.

Maxis picked it up and began reading, knowing he had to confirm every testing before sending it to High Command, who was threatening to drastically cut their funding and equipment.

_Log 155_

_December 20th, 1939_

_Test 155._

_Test subject (apple) has survived teleportation, at a length of twenty feet, staying completely intact the entire time. Entire transfer consumed twenty grams of element 115, and took approximately ten seconds. All twenty grams of element 115 were used up and disintegrated in this test, as so test 151 did as well. For further reference see log 151, recording with 151, and test object 151, stored in Compartment D-3._

_Witnesses to the test: Dr. Edward Richtofen, Dr. Schuter, Samantha Maxis, voice recording, Fluffy._

_Signed,_

_Dr Schuter, Group 935._

Maxis sighed when he got to the part about Fluffy, realizing Schuter had included it as a joke, and they could not afford joke sin their reports.

He grabbed the nearest pen and scratched the name out, leaving the rest of it intact. He placed the log in the out-box, to be picked up by Sophia at the end of the day.

"Ah, ve have to vork fast if ve are to keep our funding." He said again, reaching for the next letter in the pile.

This was from Sophia.

_Letter to Dr. Maxis_

_December 20th, 1939_

_Dr. Maxis,_

_Dr. Edward Richtofen requests to speak to you in his private quarters after work hours. He wishes to discuss the latest report and the request of using a live subject. -_Maxis raised his eyes at that.- _Dr. Schuter would like to request that Samantha Maxis be present at tomorrow's test, as well as yourself._

_On a different note, I'd be happy to accompany you to a dinner tonight as requested per your last letter to me._

_Best wishes,_

_Sophia._

Dr. Maxis sighed, he had to write back to Schuter, see Richtofen after work hours, but the only thing that made this work bearable was Sophia, who would be going to dinner with him later in the evening.

He might as well write to Schuter now, confirming the request.

_December 20th, 1939._

_Dr Edward Richtofen's Private Quarters._

_1830/6:30 P.M._

"Maxis, take a seat." Richtofen asked as he entered the room.

Maxis sat down in the nearest chair, leaning back and preparing to hear Richtofen's proposal.

"Now, I bet you are vondering vhy I requested you to come here." Richtofen said, sitting down opposite of Maxis, who noticed there was a table between them.

"Edward, vould you hurry up, I vish to leave as soon as possible, and you are not making it come any faster." He replied, checking his watch.

"I propose zat on ze next test, ve use Fluffy's puppies, or vone of zem, hell maybe even ze dog herself." Richtofen started, leaving nothing to spare from the request.

"You vant to use ze puppies? Defenseless children as test subjects? Richtofen, you are becoming even more devilish zan ze time you asked for a live baby!" Maxis nearly slapped the table in outrage. He would not allow Edward to use his daughter's dog as a test subject, but he had nothing to say for the puppies.

"Is zat a yes, Maxis?" Richtofen left out the Doctor, and Maxis realized he was serious.

"Ve shall see, Richtofen, now is zer anything else you vant to discuss before I leave?"

"Is it in your power to keep your child from interrupting ze crucial testing ve are doing?" Richtofen hid his rage at the child, but could not force a smile, just an emotionless stare.

"You know Samantha is of her own vill vhen ve are at work, Richtofen." He replied.

"But I suggest you bar her from ze labs, she could be hurt from an accident if she vere to continue wandering in the machinery." Richtofen continued, pulling the unknown dangers card.

"Ah, Richtofen, are you aware zat Dr. Schuter requested she be present at tomorrow's testing, as vell as myself?" Maxis smiled, Richtofen's face falling.

"Vine, vine, allow ze little girl to continue disrupting ze crucial experiments of Group 935." Richtofen muttered turning away from him to rummage in a pile of notes.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave, Richtofen." Maxis said, rising and opening the door.

"Ja, ja, you may leave, Maxis, see you at ze testing..." Richtofen muttered, pulling a sheet of paper from the notes.

Maxis closed the door behind him, moving to the door out of the building. He had to meet Sophia soon, and he wasn't going to be late.

**A/N: I am putting together a story-line of how the zombies started, as well as any other things in zombies, including easter eggs. Ideas, reviews, and feedback is appreciated.**

**-DeltaG**


	2. How Hell Hounds Came To Be

_Der Riese_

_Dec. 21st 1939_

_1217/12:17 P.M._

_Teleportation Testing_

"Schuter, ready the log book, if you vill." Richtofen asked, readying to power up the teleporter.

"Logbook, recorder, all ve are missing are Maxis, her child, and ze subject." Schuter replied, the filing cabinet slamming shut.

"Curse you, Maxis..." Richtofen muttered under his breath. The test was scheduled for 12:15, and we was all ready late.

Suddenly the door opened, and footsteps were heard in Richtofen's ears. He turned and saw Maxis, Samantha, and Fluffy walking towards him, Maxis in the lead.

"Ah, hello Dr. Maxis." Richtofen said, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Richtofen, let's get zis over vith, then..." Maxis said, taking the seat, Samantha standing by him with Fluffy laid down at her feet.

"Schuter, if you vould, please log ze vitnesses." Richtofen said, preparing the teleporter.

"Now, I'm sure you are vondering vhat ze subject vill me, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen continued, turning to the seated man.

"Richtofen, vhat sadistic live subject are you using?" Maxis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Schuter and I vould like to request ze use of ze child's dog." Richtofen pointed at the dog curled up at Samantha's feet, her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging.

"Richtofen, I have all ready told you zat she vill not take part in your experiments. Samantha even vants to keep ze puppies as vell." Maxis said.

"And I will keep them, right Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Ve vill see, Samantha." Maxis replied, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder.

"Maxis, I am sure ze possible loss of ze dog is veighing heavily on your and your daughter's mind, but your clouded judgement means zat you have neglected ze small chance ze dog vill not reappear, but zose chances are vone of ze smallest in ze calculations." Richtofen continued, pacing back and forth next to the control panel.

"Ze dog vill not participate in your demonstration, Edvard, zat is final!" Maxis yelled, nearly ready to go over to the man and punch him.

"Maxis, I vill ask you vone more time to allow us to use ze dog." Richtofen asked, hiding his frustration.

"Nein, Richtofen, you vill not use my daughter's pet in zat machine!" Maxis yelled, standing.

"Not vone more step, Maxis." Richtofen commanded, his hand inside his coat pocket.

"Or vhat, Richtofen?"

"Or ze child vill cease to exist. Now sit!" Richtofen took his hand out of his pocket, his hand wrapped around the DG, otherwise known as the Ray Gun. It was pointed at Samantha, who was staring back with a frightened expression.

Maxis reluctantly back up and sat down, Samantha continuing to stare at Richtofen.

"Schuter, please restrain ze child so Maxis vill not be tempted to attempt a daring rescue." Richtofen turned the gun to him as Schuter seized the little girl, pulling her over to the corner where he would keep her until the experiment was over.

"You, animal, over here!" Richtofen yelled at the dog, whistling as it looked up. It trotted over to him, looking confused.

Richtofen nudged the dog, moving it towards the teleporter.

"In you go, dog, yes, now stay there." Richtofen began the transfer, sliding the power button forward, and pressing the large red button.

The same process happened, the receptor struck the dog, the electric shield appeared at the entrance, and Richtofen looked to the pad.

The dog wasn't there.

"Shit! Schuter, ze dog is gone!" Richtofen yelled to the other scientist, who looked confused, his hands flying through his calculations.

"Doctor, zat is impossible, zis is ze only pad linked to ze entire mainframe." He found the note, saying that all other pads would be deactivated and unlinked from the mainframe.

"Damn, ze teleporter von't power down!" Richtofen yelled, rapidly trying several of the methods to shut down the teleporter. It should not be doing this, the 115 should have been used up entirely, unless...

"It's not done teleporting..." Richtofen said to himself, looking up at the still crackling with electricity.

"Schuter, use ze DG-2, ze dog is still teleporting, it may be stuck somevhere!" Richtofen ordered, spinning around to train the Ray Gun on Maxis and Samantha, who was silently crying next to Schuter.

Schuter opened a large box on top of the filing cabinet, the WunderWaffe DG-2 inside, crackling with electricity.

Schuter flicked the switch, and inserted three power modules, flicking it again to initiate the power transfer, allowing the cells to power the DG-2.

"Richtofen, move!' He yelled, looking through the sight.

Richtofen ducked and Schuter fired the DG-2, the electric bolt hitting the receptor of the teleporter, causing a major spike in power levels. The electric shield doubled in the amount of bolts it was sending out, the inside of the teleporter itself was striking a nonexistent itme multiple times, no results happening.

Then the pad electrified, a bolt of electricity coming down from the receiver on the roof, and a small curled up form was there, not the same size as Fluffy, nor making the same happy movements.

"Richtofen, vhat is zat!" Maxis asked, outraged his daughter's favorite animal had disappeared, and amazed something other than her had come out.

"It appears to be a... puppy?" He looked closer at the animal, seeing it was indeed a puppy, but something wasn't right. The dog appeared to be missing flesh in several places, and it's hair wasn't the same as Fluffy's, rather alternating between grey and red.

The dog's eyes were amiss as well, no pupils were visible, and the dog's eyes appeared to alternate between a deep blue and a blood red.

"That's not natural.." Richtofen muttered, reaching out to the creature.

The creature snapped at him, nearly tearing his fingers off as he withdrew his hand, the creature now staring around the room, seeing four people.

Then it burst into flames.

"Mein God!" Richtofen screamed, backing up and stumbling backwards, nearly falling over Maxis.

"Run!" Schuter screamed, running for the door, dropping the DG-2 with a large clang from the steel frame.

Samantha let out a sob as the creature looked to her and the rapidly moving Schuter. It went for Schuter.

"GAH!" Schuter screamed. It appeared like the creature had teleported, grabbing Schuter's leg and bringing him down, preparing to rip it off.

"Get off of my assistant!" Richtofen yelled, firing the Ray Gun at the dog, disintegrating it instantly, but Schuter still lay there, a look of horror in his eyes as he clutched the bleeding leg.

"Schuter, are you all right?" Richtofen asked, moving to help the man.

"... Zat thing is not natural, Doctor..." Schuter said in a low voice, his leg bleeding all over his hands.

"Schuter, you can die later, we have to get out of here!" Richtofen attempted to drag the man, who went limp, unconscious from the pain.

"Maxis! Try and shut zat thing off!" Richtofen ordered, pointing at the still running teleporter, that was striking the inside of the teleporter with electricity multiple times again.

Maxis began fiddling with the panel, pressing random buttons in an attempt to shut it off.

Another creature appeared, this one all ready standing and on fire.

It lunged straight onto Maxis, it's face in his as it clawed into his chest, snarling.

Richtofen fired the Ray Gun again, as Samantha screamed, "Get off of my daddy!" And ran over to her father, attempting to help him stand.

He was fully conscious, the cuts made by the claws shallow but long, and he was able to stand and lean on the control panel and fiddle with it again as Richtofen tried to stop Schuter's bleeding.

"Zat thing vill just keep spitting dogs at us if we don't stop it, Maxis!" Richtofen exclaimed, propping Schuter up in the corner.

"Ze buttons vill not work, Richtofen!" He yelled back, attempting to power down the teleporter the way he'd seen Richtofen do before, but the button did not do anything.

The electricity struck again, the dog flying into Maxis again, this time landing a solid swipe across his throat before Richtofen could hit it.

Maxis' throat gushed blood, covering the top of his shirt, his breathing becoming ragged as Samantha tried to speak to him.

"Maxis, can you hear me?" Richtofen asked, running over to him.

He'd never actually meant for this to happen, and now he'd have the injuries and possible deaths of his boss and coworker on his hands, as well as Maxis' wrath over the loss of his child's pet.

Maxis tried to speak, but a gurgle came out, followed by more blood. Richtofen knew he would probably die, but Samantha wouldn't accept it, and Richtofen knew his conscience would never allow him to leave the girl here alone without offering to take her with him.

"Samantha, I know we've had our disagreements before, but your father vill most likely not be coming back to see us again. You can stay if you vish, but ze dogs vill not stop coming, and I must leave soon!" Richtofen offered her, standing up and moving over to Schuter, who was still alive for the moment.

"Daddy will come back, he won't leave me." She said in a low voice, tears streaming down her face and onto his coat, his eyes looking at her emptily, but still moving, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Saman...tha..." He said lowly.

"Daddy?"

"You must... leave me... go.. vith... Rich...tofen." He choked out, coughing as he did.

"But I can't leave you, daddy!" She exclaimed, clutching her teddy bear and his coat closer.

"I am gone... Fluffy is... gone... and you... vill be... if you... stay vith me..."

"But.." She got out.

"You are... ze only... sane one... left... Make sure... Schuter... does not... become like Rich...tofen." He choked out again, straining to see the face of his daughter, his vision clouding over.

Samantha quit clutching his coat and looked at him before standing up and looking at Richtofen.

"This is all your fault, you devil! You evil person!" She screamed.

"You think I do not realize zis, child? It vas merely an unintended consequence of an authorized experiment. Things happen, little girl, and your father vas just in ze wrong place at ze wrong time." Richtofen replied coldly, hiding the sorrow in his voice at the unintended death of Richtofen, and injury of Schuter.

Samantha stood silent, and then slowly made her way over to Richtofen, and stood by him as he dragged Schuter to the door.

Suddenly the electricity struck again, this time two dogs appearing instead of one, both coming straight for them.

"Shit!" Richtofen managed to get out, along with a single Ray Gun bullet that stopped the dog coming for him and Schuter.

"Ahhhh!" Samantha let out a whine as the dog scratched and clawed at her, ripping her chest half open before opening its mouth to bite her.

Richtofen shot it, just as Samantha let out another scream, blood pouring from the long deep cuts made by the claws.

"Little girl, you should have gotten behind me!" Richtofen screamed, dropping Schuter and attempting to help Samantha stand.

When she did stand, she let out a cry of pain and fell over again, clutching her cuts.

"Child, I'm sorry." Richtofen meant it, he was sorry for her death, but not that much. He knew she wasn't dead yet, but she would be soon, and then she'd be with her father, unable to interrupt him ever again. Oh, how wrong he was.

Samantha said nothing, just stared over at her father's body as she herself died slowly.

He began dragging Schuter again, managing to make it to the door as soon as the electricity struck again, two more dogs appearing.

"Gah, zey are like ze Hounds from Hell!" Hell Hounds, it fit them.

Richtofen once again shot one, the other ripping Schuter from his other hand, biting into his chest and clawing at his lower body, getting several gashes across his stomach.

"Schuter... I am sorry." He said, this time genuinely sorry. The man was the only one he'd ever liked or thought was useful, and now he'd be dead with the other two soon, the gashes too big and deep to clot.

The man didn't respond, he was still unconscious. He would at least die peacefully, not like Samantha and Maxis.

Richtofen quickly exited the room, and locked it and barred it shut behind him, moving quickly down the hall to Maxis' office.

He ran into Sophia, who looked surprised, the Ray Gun still in his hand.

"What happened to Maxis? And Samantha? And Schuter?" She asked.

"Zey are dead, ze little girl's dog went into the teleporter and gave birth, making monstrous flaming dogs. If you know vhat you want to do, then do it now and then leave, because those dogs vill find you and kill you." Richtofen answered, pushing his way past her into Maxis' office, examining the papers in his room.

He just grabbed everything in the file related 115, the undead file, and everything in his inbox, stuffing it into the spot between his arm and side, holding it like that.

Sophia was gone when he came out, so he proceeded out of the door of the building, locking it as he went. He needed to get out as fast as he could, or the hounds would find him.

"Oh, if only zat dog had never been pregnant..." he muttered to himself, trudging on the path, never looking back, but his thoughts on Schuter who didn't deserve this, Samantha who just wanted to love the dog and its puppies. Finally, on Maxis, who had disagreed with him and pain the ultimate price, death because he would not let him use the dog.

"Oh, Edward, how did you let yourself get into this?" He asked himself.


	3. Tank Dempsey at Verruckt

_Verruckt_

_Unknown Date, presumably 1939-1940_

_1452/2:52 P.M._

_115 Testing_

"Ah, ze test subjects are awake, Schuter." A German accent pierced Tank Dempsey's ears, making his drowsiness fade slightly, enough to see the man standing in front of him. He attempted to move, but he was strapped into a chair, a menacing looking saw close to his left arm, a squeaking noise coming from wheel under him, attached to the chair...

"Ah... Where the hell am I?" Dempsey muttered, the German man in front of him stepping back, allowing him to see that he looked to be in some sort of asylum, but he wasn't insane. He was a marine, he shouldn't be here.

"A better question vould be, vhat shall ve do vith you now." The man replied, picking up a syringe off of a nearby table, a strange orange liquid glowing inside.

"Schuter! Get in here!" The German man yelled again, and this time another man appeared in the doorway, looking confused as to why the other man would need him.

"Yes Doctor?" He asked.

"I need you to help our other patient quiet down, he appears to be taking this very badly." The first German replied, pointing to Dempsey's right. There was another American man there, and he was struggling to free himself form a chair like his, except he was reclined, as if they were preparing to examine him.

"Ah, it vould be vise to calm down, sir. If you do not, ve vill not use ze same liquid ve used last time to make you calm down." Schuter walked over to the other man and prodded him in the chest, making the man struggle even more.

"Don't touch me, you sick piece of shit!" The struggling man yelled, attempting to break free once more.

Dempsey recognized the voice and was surprised to hear it.

"Parker?" He asked.

"Tank? You're here too?" The voice replied. It was Parker.

"QUIET!" The first German yelled, "Now if you two cannot keep from attempting to break free, ve can easily end zis now, both of you in large amounts of pain."

"I will not be kept here, you sick Nazis!" Parker yelled. Dempsey stayed silent.

"Ah, so sad, zen. Schuter, if you vould, please initiate ze disciplinary measures for our subject here." The first German asked.

"Yes, Doctor." Schuter replied, gripping the saw blade arm that was above Parker's right arm, and began lowering it. The blade began spinning, and Tank assumed there was a button on it.

"What the...?" Parker glanced at the blade as it began ripping into his arm, sending blood everywhere. He screamed loudly.

"You sick fu- AHHHHH!" His arm was off before he could finish the statement, it fell to the floor, blood still dripping out of his stump and the missing part. It lay there, him slowly bleeding to death and wishing he could just die.

"Schuter, get him patched up. Ve cannot use him vith our other friend here, but ve may have other uses for him." The first German commanded, as Schuter unlocked the man's restraints and led him from the room, blood trailing his stump of an arm.

"Now zat zat is done, allow me introduce myself. I am doctor Edward Richtofen, researcher of ze Group 935. You and your friend over zer had been chosen for ze testing ve vere going to do, but now he has pushed his boundaries, and you are ze only one left." The German continued, fingering the syringe still in his hands.

"If you do not cooperate, I vill either have to sedate you again, or you vill suffer ze same punishment as ze other man." He then began undoing Dempsey's restraints, allowing him to stand.

He then led Dempsey out of the room and down a long hall to another room with more Germans inside, all wearing lab coats and holding syringes or other items Dempsey couldn't identify.

There was a door in front of him and the German opened it, revealing a small chamber with a chair like the one he'd been in before.

"Sit." Richtofen commanded, and Dempsey complied. Tough as he was, he couldn't handle this many people by himself, certainly in such a small space.

The chair locked him into place, and he stared around the small chamber as a voice floated in through speakers he couldn't see.

"Just relax, subject, ze testing vill begin in a minute."

He couldn't relax. He had no idea what they were going to do to him and he wasn't going to relax.

Then an orange vapor started entering the room, and he couldn't see around him, hell he couldn't even see his hands on the arms of the chair next to him. He inhaled the vapor, and started coughing. He couldn't breath, and the vapor was choking him worse, making him feel like he was drowning.

Just when he thought he would die coughing, the vapor dissipated, a small hum filling his ears as the vapor was sucked out of the room.

The door opened and Richtofen was standing there, the man named Schuter with him.

"Subject, do you fell any different?" Richtofen asked.

"I feel like I just died, you sick bastards..." Dempsey collapsed into a coughing fit, nearly falling out of the chair.

"Schuter, remove ze restraints, pleashe." Richtofen commanded, pointing at the restraints.

"Yes, Doctor." Schuter replied, undoing Dempsey's restraints, allowing him to fall to the ground, looking up at Richtofen.

"Now... Do you feel different?" The German asked.

"No, I feel as if I just died, like I said before!" Dempsey tried to be sarcastic, but collapsed into another coughing fit.

"Damn. Schuter, take zis vone to vhere you left ze other vone. Ve vill decide vhat to do vith him later." Richtofen comamnded the other man, who seized Dempsye and marched him down the hall into a locked room.

Parker was clutching his stub of an arm in an unrestrained chair, no blood coming out of it anymore. He looked barely conscious, but tried to reach out to him as Schuter let go of him and let him sit down in the chair next to Parker.

When he left, Dempsey asked, "What kind of sick place is this?"

Parker mumbled something back.

"Hmm?" Dempsey asked.

"SICK SACKS OF SHIT! CUT MY DAMN ARM OFF! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILIES AS THEY SLEEP AND YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" Parker screamed, flailing his arms wildly.

"Shit, man, clam down..." Dempsey suggested.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down? They destroyed my career, my arm, we will never get back home, Tank!" he yelled at Dempsey this time.

"Jesus, you used to be calm, now you're just angry." Dempsey muttered.

"Shit happens, Dempsey... Like getting an arm cut off." Parker replied.

"So, apparently they were trying to make me a super soldier or something by putting me in a chamber with some gas that nearly choked me to death. I feel like they're not done, Parker." Dempsey said after a few moments of silence.

"Not done? Not done! Of course they aren't, Tank! They just cut off my arm, and they're trying to do something to you! We. Are. Screwed, Tank!" Parker yelled back, rage returning.

Dempsey didn't try to calm him, just let him blow off his anger at him. It would be though, losing an arm like him.

Then the door opened, and Schuter walked in, accompanied by two other men. He strode over to Dempsey and made him lie back, locking his arms and legs into place like before.

"What now?" Dempsey asked.

"Since our regular test has failed, ve vill now begin our secondary measures." Schuter replied, filling a syringe with a strange red liquid. He then combined it with an orange liquid, and stuck it in Tank's arm, injecting it quickly. Tank didn't even have time to grind his teeth before it was out.

"More orange stuff, Doctor?" He asked mockingly.

"I vould shut up and vait for ze results. Do you feel.. Stronger?" Schuter asked back.

"Actually, I do. I feel like I could rip these restraints off and wrap your scrawny ass in them." Dempsey replied, fumbling with the restraints and attempting to undo them. He got his left hand free before he began to feel drowzy, and fell asleep instantly, Schuter standing above him with a syringe.

What Dempsey assumed was hours later, voices awoke him.

"Ze results are not satisfactory, Schuter! Ze elements vere supposed to do much more zan zis! Zat man is now of no value to us, just as ze armless vone is!" Richtofen's voice was yelling at Schuter.

"Doctor, you do not understand zat zis is only more opportunity to keep testing. Ze subject is still healthy, hostile maybe, but healthy." Schuter's voice replied.

"Zat man is hostile enough to kill ush all, Schuter. I vant him either kept in ze highest storage or executed immediately, ve cannot risk compromising zis operation, especially to ze rest of Group 935!" Richtofen yelled back, footsteps echoing into his room.

He was not executed, rather locked up in one of the highest security, two guards always watching him at any given moment.

"Ah, well this is just great..." He muttered.

That was how he lived until the Nazi zombies reached there.


	4. Nikolai and Takeo

_Verruckt_

_Unknown Date, presumably 1939-1940._

_Subjects moved to Shi No Numa following these events_

_1541/3:31 P.M._

_115 Testing_

"Pah, let me out of here! I am proud Russian, you are just scum!" Nikolai screamed. He was strapped into a diagonal table, two German scientists to his left, not even looking at him. He'd been screaming these insults for the past hour as they quietly discussed unknown things while he tried to get free.

"Where is my vodka? What have you done with my vodka!" He screamed.

"Russian, would you please shut up!" A Japanese man to his right screamed at him, his face a mask of rage, his gray uniform making his skin highlighted.

"Oh, and who would make me do that, Jap?" He asked back. If only he could move his arms, he would strangle the Jap who dared yell at Nikolai.

"Takeo Masaki, and if you could shut up I may actually be able to think of a way out!" Takeo yelled back, to which Nikolai muttered under his breath.

"Ah, mein subjects do not like each ozer?" One of the men turned to them and walked over, standing in front of Nikolai, looking back and forth between him and Takeo.

"Ah, good, both of you can be tested now. Schuter, bring me ze refined serum." The man turned to the scientist at the table, who held out a syringe of orange and red liquid to him.

"Thank you, Schuter. Russian, hold still if you do not vish to be hurt." The German ordered, making Nikolai try to escape even more. He had no idea what was in that syringe and he didn't want to find out, unless it was vodka. He'd love an injection of vodka right then.

The syringe stung as the German injected it straight into his arm, withdrawing it as quickly as it had entered, and handing it back to the man named Schuter, who filled it again, quickly handing it back to the first man.

Takeo did not struggle, but let out a string of what sounded like gibberish to Nikolai, who was starting to feel different. His legs were numb, and his throat felt tight, as if something was choking him.

He opening his mouth to say something, but only coughing came out, as both Germans and the Jap looked at him as he coughed nonstop, and then realized something was wrong.

"Schuter, vhat is wrong vith him?" The German next to Takeo asked, reaching over for a file.

"He cannot breathe, Doctor, somezing has gone vrong vith ze element. Vhat vas he requesting earlier, zat drink?" Schuter was scrabbling around the table, looking for the bottle of liquid.

"Vod...Ka..." Nikolai managed to choke out, blotches appearing on his vision.

"Vodka? Ze alcoholic drink? If you say zo." Schuter jammed the bottle in the Russian's mouth.

He took it out a few seconds later and waited, the Russian looking the same.

"Ah, much better..." He finally muttered, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

"Interesting. He appears to not even be able to breathe due to ze side affects of ze element. Doctor, if you vould, please write that down." Schuter said, writing it down in his own personal file.

"Already done, Schuter. Now how about you, Jap? Any side affects from you?" The first German turned to Takeo.

Takeo noticed the man's hat was a faded green, his clothes nearing the same color as the hat. His face was gaunt, as if he had seen too much, but he also had a wild look in his eye, as if he enjoyed doing this to people.

"Doctor, I must add to my honor by saying that you appear to like doing this to your subjects, am I correct?" Takeo asked.

"Amazing, he appears to be exhibiting a larger amount of need to increase his honor and he sees details much more zan before. Schuter, log zis, please." The German said.

"Yes, Richtofen." So that was the man's name.

"Richtofen, based by your clothes fade, you've been doing this for a long time. Either that or you've been given hand-me-downs, correct?" Takeo asked.

"Ah, zat is correct, Jap, but I'm afraid I must put you to sleep now. No need to vaste more time zan ve need, right Schuter?" Richtofen asked.

Schuter nodded and handed him another syringe, this one filled with a clear liquid that made Takeo drowsy when Richtofen injected it.

"See you soon, Takeo... Zese results are far more zan ever dreamed, Schuter, ve may have to transfer zem to..." Takeo didn't hear the end of the sentence, sleep taking him as he dreamed about his life before this, his quest for honor and, oddly, Nikolai's need for vodka.

When he awoke, Nikolai was still sound asleep, but he could hear more voices outside, one unknown and the other of Richtofen.

"...Numa!" One voice said.

"Maxis, zey must be transferred to ze swamp, even ze vone who disobeyed. Ze failed subject may shtay, but zese three need to go, zey are more precious zan ze element itself, zey have it inside zem, and ve need zem protected." Richtofen said back.

"Ze transfer is too much vork and you know it, Richtofen! Zey are perfectly safe here, and most of our equipment is here anyway. Ze swamp has no assests ve need now, and they vould be safer here, in ze hands of ze trusted men!" The man named Maxis countered.

"Maxis, I vill do ze transfer vith or vithout your help, zese subjects are more important zan life itself at ze moment." With that, footsteps followed the words, as Richtofen strode away, and Maxis did not do anything.

"This is just a mess I'm in now..." Takeo muttered to himself before closing his eyes to try and catch some more sleep.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but there isn't very much known about Takeo and Nikolai and why they act the way they do. Supposedly they were subject to the same 115 testing as Dempsey, but it is unknown where, so I just assumed they were here with Dempsey, but never had contact with him. Review if you want, and check back for updates soon.**


	5. Call of the Dead

**A/N: Before I start, I'd like to thank those two who gave me reviews, and that I will be doing the dinner between Maxis and Sophia when possible. Remember, this is out of order in some places, as I will have to go back and do Der Riese sometime. R&R, thanks.**

_Sealed room_

_Siberia_

_2012_

_1121/11:21 A.M._

"Well, this is just great." Dempsey muttered.

The force of the rocket from the Soviet test base called Ascension combined with the Thundergun and Ray Gun's 115 elements had caused a force of tremendous 115 exposure to all four of them, and they'd been teleported to an unknown location. It was dark in the room, and severely cold, as if they'd been teleported into a meat locker and had no key out.

"Why is it so dark?" Dempsey asked, he groped around in the dark, trying to find a light switch.

"Hmm, ve appear to be in a future testing room for ze teleporter. Let's see if ve can find ze light switch." Richtofen groped around in the dark as well, and finally grabbed something.

"Oh, zis is a fun lever." He commented.

"Let go! That's. Not. A. Lever. RICHTOFEN!" Dempsey yelled. The German had grabbed a part that he never should have, and Dempsey was about to knock the man out when he heard a knock on the door outside.

"Oh, hello? Can you help us? There musht be a blow fushe or somezing." Richtofen naturally assumed the knocking on the door was a live human and not a zombie trying to get in to kill them like usual.

There was a sickening sound from Takeo just then, and vomit sprayed onto Dempsey's shoes, which he couldn't see, but he knew Takeo was prone to being sick from teleporting.

"Oh, that's nice..." He muttered, shaking his shoes to try and get the vomit off.

"Ohhh, where are we?" Nikolai asked. The Russian sounded like he'd just woken up, and hadn't had his vodka yet.

Just then the lights went back on and they were able to survey the room.

The room itself was quite small. A teleporter was in the back where none of them were standing, and was about the size of the the one in Kino Der Toten, but was powered down, no 115 in the power cell part of the machine. Takeo was to Dempsey's left, looking pale and sick. Nikolai was to his right, in front of the door, knocking and yelling through the door, "Hey you out there, I need vodka!" And Richtofen was across from him, twiddling his thumbs as they waited.

"Ah, zat vorked. Now, let's see. Oh, ze time circuits are completely broken. Ve need repair tools." Richtofen was bent down examining the teleporter's parts, and Dempsey could see there were a few parts missing, but surely Richtofen could find them in here.

"Oh, blinky lights..." Nikolai pressed a glowing button on the wall.

"Nikolai! NOOOOOO!" Richtofen screamed, looking up as the Russian pressed the button.

Then the lasers appeared, pinning Dempsey to the wall, Richtofen pressed tot he teleporter, but Nikolai had enough space to move around. Takeo was now sitting against the wall, lasers keeping him from even stretching his legs out, he was forced to scrunch his knees up against his body, barely keeping from death.

"Great Nikolai, you have activated ze emergency security system. You, out zer, zer are four generators vith blinking red lights. Find zem and disable zem, if you vould." Richtofen said, now continuing to fiddle with the parts of the teleporter.

"Well, this is just great. The teleporter isn't working, Nikolai's out of vodka, and we can't move. Oh yea, Tak can barely speak. Yea, we're doing great, aren't we?" Dempsey commented. He wished he had some freakbags to kill now, sitting and waiting for whoever was helping them to destroy the generators was making him bored.

"Dempshey, make yourshelf useful and hand me zat thing on ze table next to you." Richtofen was pointing at a white and yellow object that appeared to be a gun, but looked different.

Dempsey reached for it carefully, and got it without incident, proceeding to slide ti across the floor to Richtofen.

"Zank you, now if you vould pleashe cover your ears." Richtofen said, pressing a button on the device, to which a high pitched whine started coming out of, and the broken parts of the teleporter began sealing up, a strange glue like liquid coming out of the device.

"The hell was that?" Dempsey asked when Richtofen shut off the device.

"It emits a high frequency sound zat also creates zis glue like substance zat has fixed ze main part of ze teleporter. Ve vill be able to go vonce ze power cell thaws out, but I must request somezing from ze helpers outside." Richtofen explained, tossing the device aside and waiting.

The lasers shut off a few moments later, followed by another knock on the door.

"Zank you, and now I vould like to re-" Richtofen got cut off.

"I need vodka!" Nikolai screamed, and then footsteps followed his voice, leaving them alone while their unknown helpers went to find Nikolai vodka. In a frozen wasteland.

"Great Nikolai, ve could have been gone in a few minutes, but you just had to get your shtupid vodka, didn't you?" Richtofen asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Vodka is more important than life itself." The Russian explained as a vodka bottled fell out from a tube above him, falling neatly into his hands.

"Thank you!" Nikolai said happily, as the helpers knocked on the door again.

"Come here Takeo, we do the troika like third wife, yes?" Nikolai stumbled over to the Japanese man after drinking a few mouthfuls.

"Isn't the troika that dance you need three people for?" Dempsey asked.

"Yes, but third wife was big woman. She could easily do two parts. Come Dempsey, dance with us!" Nikolai exlcaimed.

Richtofen went over to the door while they were messing around and whispered through it, "Listen, I need you to get me a rod. It is golden and black, with a loooong handle, oh shplee..." Richtofen was drooling thinking about it, as footsteps went away from them.

"Ha da ta ta..." Nikolai muttered, falling to the floor, Takeo as well, more out of sickness than anything.

After what seemed like ages, a golden rod dropped out of the same tube that Nikolai's vodka had come from, landing neatly in Richtofen's hands.

"Zank you, and here, I vill leave you a present for your cooperation." Richtofen said, kicking open a locker next to him which held a WunderWaffe DG-2, which he struggled to slide into the tube to get it to their helpers.

After dragging Takeo and Nikolai into the teleporter with Dempsey's help, Richtofen said, "Zank you for your help. Good-bye!" With that he pressed the button, their coordinates and time unknown. Anything would do better than here.


End file.
